The Notebook
by knight warrior
Summary: All was forgotten but there's one thing will be revealed


I'm very sorry for my grammar.. Hope you still like it..

THE NOTEBOOK

KUGA Natsuki loves to write stories, actually right now she had a hundred of stories. Pero ni isa hindi niya inisipang magpasa sa

kilalang Publishing Company. Masaya na siya sa kanyang ginagawa. Hindi naman alam ng best friend niyang si Fujino Shizuru ang

kanyang hilig sa pagsusulat. Speaking of Shizuru, she had her for years now, since she was in her first grade and Shizuru was in

the second grade. Their first meet up was a long story. Shizuru was her good friend, she never failed her. She's always been there

for her. That's why Natsuki was so very happy to have her as her friend.

Then one night, during Natsuki's birthday, but Natsuki forgot about it. It was 11:30 in the evening when she heard he doorbell

rang. She was about to sleep that moment cause she was very tired, she just came home from work. Kahit pagod ay pinilit niyang

bumangon dahil alam niyang matagal iyon titigil baka hindi na siya muling makatulog. Pagsasabihan na lang niya kung sino man

ang pasaway na yun.

Napakamot pa siya at walang kabuhay-buhay na binuksan ang pinto. Nagulat na lang siya ng bigla siyang batiin nito ng 'HAPPY

BIRTHDAY', dun pa niya naalala na kaarawan niya pala ngayon. And then she saw behind the cake her best friend Shizuru and it

was already smiling at her.

"Shizuru." 

"Hi, let me in, come on so that we can start the celebration."

And Natsuki open her door widely and let Shizuru in. She followed her to the kitchen after she bolted the door. Shizuru put the

cake down and turn to Natsuki.

"I'm glad you're still awake." 

"I just came home."

"I know, pabalik-balik nga ako dito, pero sana hindi mo na nakalimutan ang espesyal na araw na'to."

Napayuko naman si Natsuki and Shizuru knew what it meant.

"Sabi ko na nga ba eh."

"Sorry..," and she stopped when Shizuru embrace her.

"It's okay, don't be sorry, I must be the one who said that, cause I disturb you late at night." 

"It's fine, no worries."

At kumalas sa pagkakayakap para ito tingnan sa mga mata, "but promise me you will never forget your birthday again."

And Natsuki smiled, "alright, I promise," and Shizuru embrace her again.

"Happy Birthday Natsuki," Shizuru whispered.

Shizuru's words was very sensual to Natsuki's ear, it made her heart skips a beat. She didn't expect it, cause this was the first

time after a long time. At gumanti na rin siya sa pagkakayakap nito.

"Thanks, I appreaciate this."

"Ikaw pa! You're my special friend!"

"Thanks again."

"I made a cake for you, sana magustuhan mo."

"I will like it for sure," and she moved towards the table but Shizuru stop her, "what?"

"Stay," and she move a chair and guide Natsuki to sit down, "there you go, let me take you a slice, this was your special day."

"Night," she corrected her.

"I know," at kumuha na siya ng pinggan at kubyertos at pinaghandaan na niya ito.

Nakatitig naman si Natsuki kay Shizuru, watching her every move. First time niyang pag-pantasyahan si Shizuru, she didn't

expect it from herself.

'Why I am like this? What happened to me? I know I'm attracted to Shizuru but not this much,' and she feel a warm hand on her

shoulder and she saw Shizuru, who look like an angel to her.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, is my cake ready?"

"Yeah, here," and place it in front of Natsuki, "enjoy!"

"Saluhan mo kaya ako, para mas masaya."

"Sigurado ka ba?"

"Oo naman."

"I made that cake just for you."

"Ikaw naman, hindi ko mauubos ito."

"Ikaw ang bahala," at kumuha na rin siya at sinaluhan ito.

"This was my favorite, chocolate huh?"

"Alam ko kasing paborito mo ang chocolate kaya nag-research ako."

"Grabeh ka, pinaghirapan mo talaga 'to."

"Hindi naman masyado."

"It's yummy, thank you."

"Anything for you Natsuki."

And Natsuki smiled, napansin din niyang maganda ang mga mata nito, having those ruby eyes.

"How's your work?"

"Tiring, but it's fine, you, how's the Council?"

Shizuru was a Student Council President in their Academy.

"Ganun pa rin, meeting."

"Nakakapagod ba?"

"Hindi naman, nabo-bored lang, excited kasi ako na gawin itong cake, kaya yun."

"Ikaw talaga."

"Hayaan mo na."

"Oo na, halata din sa'yo na dito mo gusto matulog."

"Hehe ganun na nga, Sunday naman bukas eh, pareho tayong libre."

"Tama ka, alam mong ayaw kitang patulugin sa sofa, take my bed."

"Ayoko rin namang palayasin ka sa sarili mong higaan noh, good for two person naman yung higaan mo, tabi na lang tayo."

"Sigurado ka?"

"Oo."

"Hindi ka takot na baka gapangin kita?" umiling naman ito bilang sagot, "okay."

"Ako ang manghuhugas ha."

"Oo na, hindi na ako makikipag-talo sa'yo."

"Yan!"

And they both chuckle.

PAGKATAPOS nilang kumain at mag-usap tungkol sa nangyari sa kanila ng araw na yun ay pumunta na sila ng kwarto para

matulog. They always tell each other what happen to them that day.

Shizuru roam her eyes around the bedroom.

"Nagbago 'ata kwarto mo ah."

Napakamot naman si Natsuki, "makalat noh? Minsan ko na lang kasi nalilinisan, wala na kasing oras."

"Naintindihan ko, wag kang mag-alala hindi ako allergy sa madumi, matagal na rin kasi ng huli akong makapasok dito diba? Na-

miss ko tuloy itong kwarto mo."

And Natsuki smiled, "the last time you visit was April."

"That was the month when you started working."

"Yeah."

"How's your father?"

"Tumigil na siya pagsuporta sa akin kaya kayod ako ngayon, alam mo na may iba na siyang pamilya."

"Sumuko din siya."

"Ganun na nga."

"May ipon ka naman ba?"

"Oo, pero hindi sapat, pero okay naman, sandali kukunan kita ng masusuot," at tinungo ang closet.

Umupo naman si Shizuru sa kama, patuloy pa rin ang pagmamasid.

"Napansin kong pumayat ka, kasya na'tong mga damit ko sa'yo."

"Ikaw ang bahala," at may nakita siyang naka-file na mga folder sa may cabinet and she wonder what it is.

"Heto na," and handed it to Shizuru.

Shizuru accepted it, "thanks."

"Uh okay lang ba kung mauna ako sa banyo?"

"Sure, no problem," 'pagkakataon ko na para masuri kung ano yung nasa folder,' "go ahead."

"Hindi ako magtatagal."

"Okay lang kahit magtagal ka."

"Sigurado ka ha."

"Oo naman."

"Okay sige," at tinungo na ang C.R.

When Shizuru heard the water running down from the faucet, she immediately took one of the folder.

She sat comfortably and open it. Nagulat siya ng makita kung ano yun. She scan the papers and she was right.

"Gumagawa pala ng stories si Natsuki," and she lied her head on the headboard with the folder in her hand, nagpasya kasi siyang

basahin iyon dahil alam niyang magtatagal si Natsuki.

Masyado na niyang kilala si Natsuki, alam niyang maglilinis ito ng banyo kapag nasa apartment siya nito, which is true.

NATSUKI sighed after cleaning the bathroom.

"Natapos din," at naalala niya si Shizuru baka nakatulog na ito sa paghihintay kaya naman dali-dali na siyang lumabas.

Natsuki saw Shizuru lying down on the headboard, she's still awake, kaya lumapit siya dito.

"Hey," at tumabi siya dito and she was wondering why Shizuru kept staring at her so she asked her, "what?"

"May itinatago ka ba sa akin?"

"Huh? Pa'no mo naman nasabi yan?"

"Wala lang gusto ko lang malaman, masama ba?"

"Hindi naman."

"Okay."

"Pero ayokong nagsisinungaling ka sa akin."

"Hindi kita maintindihan."

"Nabasa ko..."

Napatitig naman si Natsuki cause she knew what Shizuru meant.

"May talent ka pala sa pagsusulat, ba't hindi mo sinabi sa akin?"

"Wala, dahil ayoko lang."

"Maganda kaya, oi you can make money because of it."

"I can't."

"Why? Natsuki it's beautiful, trust me."

"Shizuru I trust you, you know that, but that stories are just my hobby, okay?"

"Are you sure? You don't have to work anymore," 'so that I can see you everyday.'

"Making a story and writing ay trabaho pa rin, mga story na yun ay pampalipas oras ko lang, I'm sorry."

Nalungkot naman si Shizuru, 'akala ko pagkakataon ko na para ipadama at maipakita sa'yo kung ga'no kita kamahal, pero hindi

pa pala,' "don't be sorry, it was just an opinion, ayoko lang kasi na nahihirapan ka."

Napangiti naman si Natsuki, cause this was the feeling she like about Shizuru, her concern of her, and she just embrace her.

Nagustuhan naman iyon ni Shizuru, kung pwedehin lang hindi na niya ito bitawan at ikulong lang ito sa mga bisig niya

panghabambuhay. She really love Natsuki, for more than a bestfriend, just the moment she first saw her. Mas natuwa pa siya

ng sa wakas ay naging magkaibigan sila. She felt very happy, comfortable and safe whenever Natsuki was around. She found love

again after her parents died in a plane crash 2 mos. before she met Natsuki. She's been in love with her for more than a year

now.

"I'm glad you're concern of me, thank you, but I can do this," and she face her and cupped her face with her bare hands, "trust

me, neh?"

Shizuru slowly nod, "if that's what you want, I respect you Natsuki."

"Thank you, sige na pwede mo ng gamitin yung banyo."

"Sige," at umalis na sa higaan at tinungo ang banyo.

Napasandal na lang si Natsuki sa headboard ng marinig niya ang lagaslas ng tubig mula sa banyo.

'Ano yung kakaibang naramdaman ko ng yakapin ko si Shizuru?' and she feel her heart and it was beating so fast, 'ano ba'ng

nangyayari sa akin? Bakit ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ko? Pagmamahal ba yun? May pagtingin na ba ako sa kanya? Mahal ko na ba

siya ng higit sa lahat? Pero..,' at iwinaksi ang pag-iisip, 'ayokong mawala si Shizuru,' and she close her eyes, "Shizuru."

'NATSUKI only feel for you as her bestfriend, there's nothing more,' at ipinahid ang sabon sa katawan saka muling tumigil, 'pero

hindi ko kayang tanggapin yun, masyado ko na siyang mahal, ano'ng gagawin ko? Hindi ko siya kayang kalimutan, nakaukit na

ang pangalan niya sa puso ko,' and she bite her lower lip when she felt her tears running down through her cheeks, "Natsuki..."

'IF I am in love with Shizuru, will she accept me?' and she heard the bathroom door click, napatingin naman siya and she saw

Shizuru emerge from the bathroom, her body was wrapped with white towel, alam ni Natsuki na napanganga siya ng bahagya sa

kagandahan at kaseksihan ni Shizuru, para kasi itong anghel na hulog mula sa langit, 'ganito ba ang ma-in love, maa-appreciate

mo ang lahat sa kanya? Na parang tumigil ang mundo sa pag-ikot? Na parang kayong dalawa lang sa mundo?'

"Natsuki are you alright?" at wala siyang narinig na sagot mula dito, she saw Natsuki's emerald eyes darting at her body, 'is she

checking me out?' at napalunok, "Natsuki?"

Bumalik naman sa katinuan at sa realidad si Natsuki, lumulutang kasi siya sa langit kanina and she met Shizuru's ruby eyes,

"what?"

"You didn't heard me."

"Eh?"

Shizuru felt glad cause she knew it, Natsuki was checking her out, "nagtanong ako sa'yo kanina kung okay ka lang, sa titig mo

kasi kanina para mo akong hinuhubaran."

Natsuki felt burning when she heard about it and she know she was blushing, "h-hindi ah! N-Nagkakamali ka."

"Kung ganun bakit hindi maayos ang pagsasalita mo?"

"You're teasing me again Shizuru," and she pull the comforter, "bilisan mo na diyan at matutulog na tayo," and she lied down,

facing the window, 'grabeh! Halata na ba ako? Hindi sana niya napansin.'

Shizuru secretly smiled cause maybe Natsuki could return the love she had for her, 'I'll try my best to get you out of your shell

my lovely Kuga Natsuki.'

NATSUKI was trying to get to sleep pero hindi niya magawa. Naglalaro pa rin sa isipan niya ang nakita niya kanina. Alam ni

Natsuki na may ipapakita pa si Shizuru pero umiwas siya. May parte sa kanya m a ayaw niyang mawala si Shizuru. Habang

lumilipas ang mga segundo, Natsuki slowly getting arouse. Lalo na ng maramdaman niyang tumabi na sa kanya si Shizuru. Kahit

gamit nito ang sarili niyang sabon at shampoo iba pa rin ang dating nito sa kanya.

"Natsuki."

"Nn?"

"Gising ka pa pala, buti naman."

"Bakit, ano'ng ibig sabihin nun?" at humarap siya dito, hindi niya inakala na nakaharap pala sa kanya si Shizuru.

"Wala lang."

"Alam kong meron, ano yun?"

"Wala ka namang girlfriend diba?"

Pagak namang napatawa si Natsuki, "ano ba'ng klaseng tanong yan? Siyempre wala! Bakit, may problema ba?"

"Wala naman, giniginaw lang ako."

Natsuki got smiled when she saw how innocent Shizuru was, "sinabi mo sana kaagad," and she stretched her arm, "come here,

lie down."

"Are you sure?"

"Ayaw mo?"

"Of course not!" and she move closer, naramdaman naman niyang yumakap na sa kanya ang kamay nito na hinigaan niya.

"Feel better?" and she move closer giving her heat.

"Yes," at sumiksik pa.

Napangiti naman si Natsuki, 'ganito pala yun, ang felling ng ma-in love, ayaw mo siyang pakawalan.'

"Natsuki."

"Nn?"

"We will be forever right?"

"Yes we can Shizuru, we can be forever."

"I'm glad, I'm so happy right now Natsuki."

"Me too," and she get smiled.

Napangiti naman si Shizuru, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," and she kiss her forehead.

Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru ng maramdaman ang malambot na labi ni Natsuki sa kanyang noo at tuluyan na siyang hinila ng

antok.

"I love you Shizuru."

"Natsuki..."

And Natsuki smiled and she embrace Shizuru tight, afraid of letting her go.

"I always be here Shizuru, whenever you need me, I'm always here, kahit hindi mo masuklian itong pag-ibig ko na para lang

sa'yo, okay lang, I'm yours, I love you," and she close her eyes with her love on her arms.

GISING na ang diwa ni Shizuru pero nakapikit pa rin ang mga mata niya. Ninanamnam kasi niya ang sandaling yakap niya ang

minamahal, nakahiga siya ngayon sa dibdib nito.

"Ganito na lang sana parati," and she open her eyes after a minute, saka niya pinagmasdan ang natutulog pa ring si Natsuki,

"napakaamo ng iyon mukha ," and she touch her cheek, "katulad pa rin ng una kitang nakita, kung alam mo sana kung ga'no kita

kamahal, natakot lang ako na baka sakaling lumayo ka sa akin kapag sinabi ko sa'yo 'to, sana mahalin mo rin ako, pero

rerespetuhin ko pa rin ang desisyon mo, masaya ako at minahal kita hindi ako nagsisisi dun," and she whisper to her, "you're the

only one for me, I'm yours forever Kuga Natsuki," and she kiss her.

NATSUKI open her eyes after she felt Shizuru's lips on hers.

"A dream..," and she touch her own lips, "..but.. why I felt that it's true?" and she sighed then she remember Shizuru so she look

at her side, but she wasn't there, so she wake up and stretch her body but then she heard the door click and it open.

"Good morning Natsuki."

"Hey, good morning."

"How's your sleep?" at tumabi dito.

"Very fine."

'Cause I kiss you?' "that was good to hear."

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Same, hey are you hungry? I made a breakfast."

"Hey, did you wake up so early just to make breakfast?"

"Nope, not so early, I wake up 30 mins. ago."

"Really, but thank you."

"Sure, some on now."

"Yosh!"

They both enjoy their meal. Wala namang trabaho si Natsuki dahil Sunday ng araw na yun. Ganun na rin si Shizuru.

"ANO'NG oras ka uuwi?" that moment they're watching movie.

"Hmm mamaya siguro."

"I'll take you home, may dadaanan ako."

"Trabaho?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Napansin ko lang."

"Ano yun?"

"Ni wala kang pinakilala sa akin na kasintahan mo."

"Dahil wala po akong boyfriend."

"Bakit naman? Hindi ka naman pangit."

'Oh my god! Para na rin niya akong sinabihan na maganda ako,' "well they didn't notice my beauty," 'like you.'

"They're blind kung ganun."

"Maybe, I don't care, I'm still not ready, I'll let you know if there is."

"Aasahan ko yan."

"Sure, ikaw din wala."

"Saka na pag nakaipon na ako."

"Parang sinasabi mo na agad mo siyang papakasalan."

Shizuru's last word hit her at napatingin siya dito mukhang may napansin ito sa kanya.

Napansin naman ni Shizuru ang pagtingin ni Natsuki sa kanya, she even look straight in her emerald eyes, "what?" after finding

the reason what it meant ay agad na inunahan ni Shizuru ito, "I know you're a 'yuri' (lesbian)."

Nabahala naman si Natsuki baka lalayo ito sa kanya, "h-how did you n-know?"

"Naramdaman ko lang at saka wala akong nakitang girl stuff dito sa apartment mo o sadya talaga ayaw mo ng decorations?"

"Masyadong makalat kapag nag-abala pa ako, sorry..."

"For what?'

"For being a yuri, don't worry I'm not trying to seduce you, I know my limitations," mapait niyang sabi.

Nalungkot naman si Shizuru, gaving her hint na hindi ito magkakagusto sa kanya, "really, okay, hindi ako naiilang sa'yo Natsuki,

I respect your sexuality, I don't have a right to judge you at saka wala namang masama sa pagiging yuri, nakikita ko ang punto

mo."

"Thank you, walang.. magbabago diba?"

Hindi alam ni Shizuru kung hanggang kailan niya matatanggap na hanggang mag-best friend lang talaga sila ni Natsuki, but she

have to accept it, "wala, siyempre, ikaw na lang ang meron ako Natsuki."

"Okay," and Shizuru's phone rang, "answer it, it's important, maybe."

"Just a sec," and took her phone in her pocket and put a distance to Natsuki to answer the call.

'I'm sorry Shizuru,' sabi ni Natsuki habang pinapanood itong nakikipag-usap, kung sino man ang tumawag dito, 'pinili kong wag

na lang sabihin sa'yo ang totoo, kung gaano kita kamahal, cause I know you're not into women and you're a Student Council

President, I might ruin your position if we're together as lovers, wala akong balak na sirain ang reputasyon mo and I respect you

more, that's why I need to hide this as long as I can, and I need to do this, ang magiging best friend mo habambuhay, masakit

man pero kailangan,' at ibinalik ang pansin sa panonood ng palabas, dun naman natapos si Shizuru sa pakikipag-usap.

"It was Reito..."

'Shizuru's suitor, he's making a move huh?'

"..may gagawin pala kami sa Council ngayon, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I understand and besides sinumpaang tungkulin mo yan, don't mind me."

"Okay, I leave now."

"Okay, you take care."

"I will, bye."

"Bye," and Shizuru left.

Naiwan naman si Natsuki na nanonood ng tv and suddenly she felt a wet in her cheek. Pinahid naman niya iyon at nalaman

niyang galing iyon sa mga mata niya at tuluy-tuloy iyon. Pain overtook her and she cried silently.

NATSUKI was making another story in her notebook, this time it was all about Shizuru. Tuluy-tuloy ang pagsusulat niya, hindi na

rin napansin ang oras na dumaan. It was 2 in the afternoon after she woke up 7 in the morning. She was writing for 5 hours

straight.!

Natsuki stopped writing when she felt her stomach growling. Hindi nga pala siya kumain ng agahan.

"Hindi ko napansin ang oras," and she sighed saka binitawan ang ballpen, she stretched her body and look at the cherry blossom

tree outside of her window, "2 mos. na pala ng huli kong makita si Shizuru after the night of my birthday."

Kalat na sa buong campus ang in a relationship nila Shizuru at Reito. Natsuki expected it at tinanggap na lang niya ng maluwag.

Kilala kasi niya si Reito, hindi ito titigil hangga't hindi nakukuha si Shizuru, gagawin nito ang lahat.

Hanggang sa tumunog ang laptop niya, a notification letter. She went to her laptop and sat in the chair.

"JBOSS Publishing Company," and she remember, nag-submit nga pala siya ng story sa pinakasikat na publishing Company sa

States. May branch lang sa Fuuka.

Nagdalawang isip si Natsuki na buksan ang mail pero sa huli ay binuksan na rin.

"Woah!" Natsuki said after reading the mail, "they want my story, they want me to work with them," and she chuckled, "YES!

YES! WOHH! ANG SAYA KO!" and heard the doorbell rings at sunud-sunod iyon, she shut her laptop and went to her door.

NAGULAT si Natsuki ng mapagbuksan si Shizuru.

"Hey I heard you shouting, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

"Wala lang, gusto lang kitang makausap."

"Really," and open the door wide, "come in."

"Thanks," and she followed Natsuki in the living room.

They sat in the couch. Agad ring tumayo si Natsuki and offered Shizuru a drink.

"Wala ring pagbabago," Shizuru said when she roamed her eyes around the living room.

"Wala nama'ng kailangan baguhin, kuntento na ako kung ano'ng meron ako, decorations lang ang mga yan hindi madadala sa

langit."

"You were right."

'Maganda pa rin siya halatang inaalagaan siya ni Reito ng maayos, mabuti naman,' "how are you?"

"I'm fine, ikaw kamusta? Labas naman tayo."

"Yan ang hindi ko na magagawa, 24 hrs. na kasi ang shop na pinagta-trabahuan ko," which is true, "ako lang ang available kaya

may trabaho na ako sa gabi hanggang madaling araw."

"You must be tired."

"Normal lang yun, by the way," kailangan magtanong ni Natsuki kung kamusta na sila ni Reito baka mahalata siya nito, at kahit

masakit para sa kanya, manhid na 'ata siya, "how are you and Reito?"

Nagulat naman si Shizuru and she remember she accidentally said yes to Reito when it courted her, because of desperation for

Natsuki's love, "tungkol sa amin?"

"Hindi naman ako bingi para hindi marinig ang ugungan ng mga estudyante, kaya oo, alam ko."

'At hinayaan mo lang,' galit na sambit ni Shizuru sa isipan niya, "sorry if I didn't tell you right away."

"Okay lang naintindihan ko, masaya ka naman kaya hindi na rin ako nag-abala."

And Shizuru nod, "the last day we talk, akala ko talaga may gagawin kami pero wala naman talaga, niyaya lang ako ni Reito."

'Halata naman eh, makasarili kaya yun, pero hindi mo napapansin, mahal mo talaga siya ng sobra.'

Tahimik lang si Natsuki habang pinapakinggan mag-kwento si Shizuru. Tulad ng gawain ng isang kaibigan, ang makinig. Ikinwento

nito ang mga nangyari nung araw na nanligaw si Reito, kung pa'no niya ito nasagot.

"Conrats, you seemed so happy and I'm glad cause you finally saw your man."

Pigil naman ni Shizuru ang luha niya, 'Natsuki, bakit? Napakamanhid mo!' "salamat," walang ka-emosyong sagot niya.

"You're welcome."

After Shizuru and her talk, umalis na rin ito. Bumalik naman siya sa kanyang kwarto, open her laptop and read once again her

confirmation mail.

NATSUKI received her book entitled, 'MY BESTFRIEND.' Ire-released na iyon by tomorrow sa lahat ng bookstore sa Japan. She

used another name as her pen name, so that no one will recognize her, hindi pa kasi siya handa na magpakilala. Maybe after her

4th story release, dun na siguro. Her first book signing. Hindi naman niya napapabayaan ang pag-aaral niya, ang totoo nga, this

coming March, ga-graduate na siya, may medal pa.

Hindi na rin sila muling nag-usap ni Shizuru, kahit text o tawag, wala na. Mas mabuti na rin yun, ayaw niyang manggulo baka

magkaroon pa ng lamat ang pagka-kaibigan nila.

NATSUKI was so happy, some of the students in Fuuka Gakuen Academy were reading her book. Wala siyang narinig na negative.

It was a good start!

That night before she went to work she receive a call from JBOSS Publishing Company. Ibinalita sa kanya na sold ang book niya

at 20K copies in 1 day, she will receive her payment after 2 days at malaki iyon, pwede na siyang hindi mag-trabaho sa shop.

During her 2nd book marami ang nag-request, karamihan dun ay tapos na niyang gawin, all she need to do was to edit it, review

it again.

Sunud-sunod ang blessing kay Natsuki, successful na naman ang 2nd book niya. Narinig pa niya at nakita sa balita na nako-

confuse na ang mga tao kung sino talaga si KNIGHTMASTER. Actually pinipilit na siya ng mga boss niya at editor na lumantad na,

ginugulo na rin kasi ng mga media at tao ang JBOSS Publishing Company. But she promise to herself after na ng 4th book niya,

dun na siya magpapakilala.

Gumawa pa ng fanpage ang JBOSS PC under her pen name. She had 3 million followers.

After a month her 3rd book was released. Her every book hindi bumababa sa 15K copies na na-sold. Hindi kasi daw

pang-karaniwan ang mga stories niya. It touches everyone, in their hearts and in their soul.

"NATSUKI."

"What is it?"

"Your 4th will be release soon, mamaya matatapos na ang editing namin and the day after tomorrow ire-release na natin at

siyempre with your confirmation, agad na kasing pinirmahan ng bigboss natin ang releasing paper kahit hindi pa tapos ang editing

namin."

"Ganun ba? Nao-overwhelmed na ako."

"Ano ka ba? Magpasalamat ka sa itaas at binigyan ka ng kakaibang talent, kami tuloy nako-confused kung sino ka talaga."

"Malalaman niyo rin."

"Pangako mo yan."

"Alam ko."

"Tatawag si Big Boss mamaya after editing."

"Okay maghihintay ako."

"Okay sige, bye."

"Bye, thank you."

Even her co-writers in JBOSS PC never knew her true identity, just her name. Yun kasi ang patakaran and she agree with it.

Tanging Big Boss lang nila ang nakakilala, si Ms. Yohko.

IT was 10 in the evening when Ms. Yohko called, naghintay talaga si Natsuki. Nag-resign na rin siya sa shop.

"KnightMaster."

"Ms. Yohko."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Did your editor called you?"

"Yes they did."

"Then you already knew why I called?"

"Yes Ms. Yohko."

"Well then, the editing is already done and a expected I like it, tomorrow, first thing in the morning, your book will be delivered

in all bookstores there in Japan and also here in States, kahit hindi pa naibenta I made a reservation, your hotel room and your

plane ticket, you will be having your first book signing, tomorrow night will be your flight schedule, may susundo sa'yo, you'll be

staying here for 1 week and then we'll arrange a book signing there in Japan, your hometown."

"Thank you very much Ms. Yohko, natutuwa po ako at part na ako ng company niyo, pag-iigihan ko pa po ang trabaho ko."

"I know you would, maghanda ka na okay?"

"I will, thank you."

"Have a nice night."

And the call ended.

Dun naman may nag-doorbell.

"It was almost midnight, sino kaya yun?" and she went to the living room to open the door.

NAGULAt si Natsuki ng mapagbuksan niya si Shizuru. It's been a long month.

"Shizuru..."

"Hey, can I come in?"

'She's still my best friend,' "sure, come in," and she let her in, "napasugod ka 'ata, may problema ba?"

"Wala naman."

"Gusto mo ba ng maiinom?"

"Salamat na lang pero okay na ako."

"Okay, bakit ka nandito?"

"Ayaw mo ba'ng nandito ako?"

'Ayaw dahil nasasaktan lang ako pag nakikita kita, lalo na't hindi ka na mapapasaakin,' "ah hindi naman sa ganun, alam mo na

dis-oras na kasi ng gabi, nagulat talaga ako."

"Sorry ha."

"Okay lang."

"Ang totoo niyan, nagdadalawang isip ako na pumunta dito."

"Naintindihan ko."

"Hindi sa ganun," agad niyang tanggi, "hindi ko kasi alam kung dapat ba," and she took an envelope in her pocket, "here," and

handed it.

Natsuki doubted to accept it but in the end, she did, she have to. Sa front page pa lang alam na niyang wedding invitation iyon.

Hindi na niya kailangang buksan, baka madurog na ng tuluyan ang puso niya dahil sa sakit. She put it on the tv set.

"So you already made your decision?"

'Ipaglaban mo ang pagmamahal mo para sa akin please Natsuki, wag kang pumayag, pigilan mo ako!' "yeah..."

"You want me to celebrate it with you?"

"Yes..."

'Talo na ako,' at napayuko sandali, "Dec. 20" 'the day after her birthday, she was so happy at ayokong hindi siya magiging

masaya,' "on the said date, I'm sorry I can't make it, gusto ko sana'ng pumunta para saksihan ang best friend ko sa next chapter

ng buhay niya kasama ang pinakamamahal niya, pero.. hindi ako makakadalo, may appointment ako sa araw na yan, sayang ang

250 yen na kikitain ko sa araw na yan at sumusunod, enough to pay my bills for 2 weeks, I'll be leaving Fuuka, sa Kyoto ako,

dun ako magde-deliver, I'm sorry Shizuru."

Shizuru felt crying, akala niya pipigilan siya nito, pero hindi, nasasaktan siya ng sobra pero hindi niya ipapakita o ipaparamdam

dito na nasasaktan siya.

"O-Okay lang, walang kaso sa akin yun," mapait niyang sabi, "mas importante nga ang trabaho mo."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I will not force you."

"Thank you," 'ayokong makita na ikinakasal ka sa iba at hindi sa akin, baka mawalan na ako ng gana sa buhay pag pumunta ako,

buti na lang pala bukas ng gabi ang flight ko papuntang States,' and she handed her hand, accepting her defeat of the battle for

her love, "congrats my Shizuru, you deserve to be happy."

Shizuru bite her lower lip to stop her tears from falling, while looking at Natsuki's hand, the hand she want to hold for the rest of

her lives, then she accept it just the tip of the finger.

Shizuru was getting married and it was happy, hindi kayang kunin yun.

"So, dito ka ba matutulog?"

"Kung- okay lang sa'yo."

"Sure, no problem, go please take my room, I'll be sleeping here in the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, dito nga ako minsan nakakatulog sa sobrang pagod, komportable naman ako wag mo akong alalahanin, I'll be okay."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight," and Natsuki went to the kitchen.

'She never kiss me goodnight,' malungkot niyang sabi and she went to Natsuki's room.

Sumilip naman si Natsuki, "hindi na niya pakikialaman ang mga gamit ko, wala na yung saysay sa kanya, hindi na rin niya

malalaman ang totoo, na nag-resign na ako sa shop, I'm sorry Shizuru, I'm sorry."

MALALIM na ang gabi at hindi pa rin makatulog si Shizuru, pabaling-baling siya. Nasa kama nga siya ni Natsuki pero wala pa

ring epekto. Bumabagabag din sa kanya kung dadalo ba si Natsuki sa nalalapit niyang kasal o hindi. Alam niyang kabaliwan ang

pag-imbita niya pero kailangan, dahil sa isang salita na gusto niyang marinig mula dito, na siguro kailanman hindi na niya

maririnig.

"Niloloko ko lang ang sarili ko," and she close her eyes, "Natsuki bakit ayaw mong sabihin sa akin na mahal mo rin ako? Bakit

hindi mo ako ipaglaban? Bakit hindi mo ako pigilan? Titigil ka na lang ba basta-basta? and bite her lower lip, "Natsuki..," and her

tears fell.

WALA sa sarili ng bumangon si Shizuru kinaumagahan. Kung pwedehin lang manatili siya sa higaan.

She went outside and in the kitchen area she saw Natsuki, nakapanlakad na ito.

'I always love you Natsuki, always,' "hi Natsuki," lumingon naman ito.

"Hey, how's your sleep?"

"Fine," even if it's not.

"Good, hey sorry if I can't be with you in your wedding day."

"Final na ba talaga ang desisyon mo?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine, I understand."

"I'm very sorry, I know it's your special day, so forgive me, siguro sa susunod na lang."

"Sa susunod?"

"Oo, sa binyag, imposible naman kung hindi kayo magkakaroon ng supling diba?"

"Masyado kang advance."

"Pasensya ka na," at humarap siya dito then she handed her hand.

Shizuru doubted to accept it but but Natsuki took her hand.

"Congrats, kahit may asawa ka na hindi magbabago ang pagiging magkaibigan natin, you deserve to be happy Shizuru," at

nagtaka ng mapatitig siya sa mga mata nito, there were pain and sadness in her eyes, pero binalewala na lang niya iyon dahil

alam niyang malulungkot ito, she and Shizuru were bestfriends for over 3 years, they were very close, "be a good wife to him

okay?"

Shizuru just smile as an answer, halos mabiyak na ang puso niya sa sakit, masyado niyang mahal si Natsuki.

"Alright, come on now we'll eat breakfast."

"C.R muna ako."

"Okay, I'll wait for you."

When Shizuru turn her back agad na nahulog ang mga luha niya and went back to the room.

Agad na napahagulhol ng iyak si Shizuru ng makapasok siya sa kwarto. Hindi na talaga niya kaya ang sakit. Ayaw na rin niyang

lokohin ang sarili. Mahal niya si Natsuki at ito lang.

She took of her cellphone and dial Reito's number, agad naman itong sumagot.

"Hey baby."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"It's important?"

"Yes."

"Alright, looks like it was very important."

"Yes, very."

"Okay, see you soon, I love you."

"Bye," and end the call, "I will end this."

"HINDI pa rin siya bumaba," and she sighed and she heard someone doorbells kaya tinungo niya ang pinto.

"Kuga Natsuki?" salubong ng lalaki.

"Yes, it's me, why?"

"We have a delivery for you, from Ms. Yohko," and handed it.

Then Natsuki accepted it, "thanks."

"Pakipirmahan po."

Pagkatapos niyang makapirma ay umalis na ang delivery man, agad namang binuksan ni Natsuki ang package. She saw a plane

ticket and the other documents she needed.

"5 pm pala ang flight ko," at narinig niya ang mga yabag, pababa na si Shizuru, kaya naman agad na itinago ni Natsuki ang

package.

"Hey Natsuki sino yung nag-doorbell?"

"Uh-solicitation lang."

"Okay."

"Okay ka lang ba, natagalan ka."

"Sorry, sumama kasi ang pakiramdam ko kaya nahiga muna ako sandali."

"Uminom ka na ba ng gamot? May medicine cabinet ako dun."

"Ayos na."

"Mabuti naman, tara kumain na tayo, alis na rin ako maya-maya."

"Trabaho?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Ano'ng oras ka uuwi?"

"Mga after lunch siguro."

"Tawagan mo ako pag nakauwi ka na."

"I will."

Natsuki left after breakfast, bibili siya ng mga spare parts ng Ducati niya at mga ibang kakailanganin niya. Before she left in the

hardware Shizuru called her.

"Shizuru."

"Nakauwi na ako."

"Mabuti naman at okay ka, uminom ka ng gamot okay?"

"Sige."

"Bye Shizuru."

"Bye Natsuki."

And end call.

"Mabuti naman at tumawag siya, kahit na sa huling sandali na narito pa ako sa Fuuka, narinig ko ang boses niya, patawad

Shizuru."

WALA na nga si Shizuru ng makauwi siya. Agad niyang inayos ang motorsiklo niya. Pagkatapos ay ang mga gamit na dadalhin

niya at mga papeles na din.

Nakita ni Natsuki ang picture nila ni Shizuru, she got smile and took it, she put it in her bag pack. Binigyan niya ng huling sulyap

ang kwarto niya at ang buong apartment, she'll be gone for 1 week. Tiyak namang honeymoon ni Shizuru at Reito pag nakauwi

na siya. Then she left.

"Ms. Yohko?" "Opo, paalis na po ako ng Fuuka," "maraming salamat po," "opo dala ko, baka makapag-sulat pa ako ng isa habang

nasa biyahe," "oo nga po eh," at narinig niyang boarding time na, "Ms. Yohko boarding na po," "salamat po," and end the call.

Natsuki took a deep breath and exhale, "heto na," at sumabay na siya sa ibang pasahero.

"BABY," bati ni Reito sa fiancee ng dumating na ito sa tagpuan nila, pero ng halikan niya ito ay umiwas na ito, nagulat naman

siya, "baby what's wrong?"

"Hindi ako magtatagal."

"Alam ko, magpapahinga ka pa for our wedding the day after tomorrow."

"Reito- wala ng kasal na magaganap."

"What? B-But why? Pinag-planuhan na natin 'to and you agreed, why a sudden change?" and he held her shoulders, "baby tell

me, what's wrong? Bakit nagbago ang isip mo?"

Inalis naman ni Shizuru ang mga kamay nito at naglagay ng distansya, "pinag-isipan ko na rin ito ng mabuti."

"Baby..," and took a step.

Umatras naman si Shizuru, "Reito.. the moment you courted me, hindi ikaw ang nasa isip ko, kundi ibang tao, well hindi siya ibang tao para sa akin."

"Si Natsuki ba?" he knew Natsuki in Shizuru's words but never met her, even once kahit schoolmate lang nila ito.

"Yes."

"Ganun mo ba siya kamahal?!"

"Oo, sa tuwing naiisip ko ang mga sandaling malayo ako kay Natsuki kahit oras lang masakit na para sa akin, parang nabibiyak ang puso ko, nung niligawan mo ako, siya

ang iniisip ko, mga salita niya na hanggang mag-bestfriend lang kami."

"Yun naman pala eh! Shizuru hindi mo pa rin ba nakikita, ayaw ni Natsuki sa'yo."

"Hindi niya sinabing ayaw niya ako, hindi ko pa rin naman sinabi sa kanya ang nararamdaman ko, inunahan lang ako ng takot, alam kong si Natsuki din, ayokong magsisi

sa bandang huli, unfair sa'yo, kasama mo nga ako pero hindi ang puso at isipan ko," and she took off the ring, "when you proposed, I'm just desperate at that time and afraid

too," and she handed it, "I'm sorry Reito, mahal kita pero mas mahal ko si Natsuki ng higit sa lahat, ayoko mang gawin 'to pero kailangan," and took Reito's hand and

forcefully opened his clenching hand and put the ring on his palm, "I'm sorry, hindi alam ni Natsuki 'to, desisyon ko 'to at final na, tinawagan ko na ang mga nabigyan ng

invitation cards, sinabi kong hindi na matutuloy, I'm sorry Reito."

"Ganito na lang ba?"

"Pareho tayong masasaktan pag natuloy 'to, and.. I want a real wedding with Natsuki, only her, sagrado ang kasal, para sa dalawang taong nagmamahalan, ako, si Natsuki

ang gusto kong makasama habambuhay."

"Pa'no kung hindi ka niya matanggap?"

"Di bale na, at least nasabi ko, diba?"

Napalunok na lang si Reito bago muling nagsalita, "naintindihan ko, pasensya ka na rin kung agad kitang inalok ng kasal, hindi ko man lang naisip kung ga'no talaga tayo

magkakilala, naalala ko, nauna nga pala si Natsuki, mas may tiwala ka sa kanya, kampante, hangad ko ang kaligayahan niyo, maraming salamat."

"I must be the one who said that, thank you Reito."

"So friends?"

"Friends, sige pupunta pa ako kay Natsuki."

"Hula ko nasa apartment ka niya natulog kagabi."

"You're right, binigyan ko siya ng invitation card."

"Baliw ka talaga."

"Oo nga eh, sige."

"Ingat."

And Shizuru left.

Ewan ni Reito kung bakit agad na lang niyang natanggap and he just sighed.

"WALA pa si Natsuki," sabi ni Shizuru ng makitang nakapatay ang ilaw ng apartment nito, "bukas na lang siguro," and she stopped, "ara ara I forgot, Natsuki left for work

in Hiroshima," and she get in.

NATSUKI roam her eyes around the States Airport, even the crowd waiting at their loved one's. Sa kalilingon niya ay nakita niya ang pangalan niya na nakasulat sa isang

karatula, kaya lumapit siya dito.

"Excuse me," Natsuki said to the man.

"Yes?"

"My name," at itinuro ang karatula.

"Kuga Natsu-ki?"

"It's silent U."

"Okay Natsuki."

"Here my ID," and she show her driver's license.

"Okay I believe you now."

"Who sent you here?"

"Ms. Yohko, sabi niya sunduin ko raw si Kuga Natsuki."

"Kita mo 'to marunong naman pa lang mag-hapones, hindi mo man lang mai-pronounce ng maayos ang pangalan ko."

"Paraan ko lang yun."

"Kunwari ka pa, kukunin ko lang motorsiklo ko."

"Sure."

And Natsuki just sighed.

NATSUKI widened her eyes when she saw JBOSS PC. Nakarating na kasi sila sa wakas.

"Halika na pumasok na tayo, hinihintay ka na ni Ms. Yohko."

"Oo na."

Nang makapasok sila sa building, agad na napansin ni Natsuki ang mga mata ng mga babaeng staff. They are all looking at her with the shimmering in their eyes.

"Napakaganda."

"Nandito ka para mag-trabaho."

"Asus inggit ka lang, wag kang mag-alala may babae ako sa Fuuka."

At hinayaan na lang nila iyon. Nagpatuloy iyon hanggang sa marating nila ang last floor, the 15th floor ng JBOSS PC.

"Please tell Ms. Yohko I'm with Ms. Kuga."

"Okay," at tumawag na, after a second, "you can come in Mr. Kuga, Jaze, Ms. Yohko said you can go back to your work, she will took care of Mr. Kuga from now on."

"Okay, thanks Lucy," and left.

"Mr. Kuga?"

"Yes?"

"This way please."

"Okay," and she followed the woman.

Dumaan sila sa corridor mga limang hakbang saka may kambal na pinto. The woman knock. And for the first time Natsuki heard Ms. Yohko's voice.

"Come in Mr. Kuga."

And they enter. The office was wide and big. Much wider and bigger than her own apartment.

"Mr. Kuga mabuti naman at maayos kang nakarating dito sa States, kamusta ang biyahe?" at inutusan ang babae, saka ito lumabas.

"Okay naman Ms. Yohko, nainis lang konti."

"Why?"

"Yung lalaki na inutusan mo, Hapones naman pala hindi pa maayos maibigkas ang pangalan ko."

"Pasensyahan mo na si Jaze, pasaway kasi."

"Halata naman eh"

"Ano ready ka na ba?"

"Yeah."

"Bukas, first thing in the morning, I will introduce you to your editors and co-writers and after that, your book signing in the mall's bookstore will be happen."

"Okay."

"But for now, you need rest."

"Yeah, napagod nga ako."

"I know and let me tell you, malaki ang agwat ng oras dito sa States at sa Japan."

"Kung ganun, ano'ng oras na dun?"

"Well it's 5:48 in the afternoon and in Japan maybe 10:47 the date yesterday."

"Really."

"Nag-aalala ka ba?"

"Hindi naman masyado."

"Well, enjoy States, you can leave now I ask Lucy for your assistance at para mabigyan ka na rin niya ng mapa."

"Okay, thanks," and she left.

Gaya ng sabi ni Ms. Yohko ay inalalayan siya ni Lucy.

"Ah ikaw si KnightMaster hindi ba?"

"You understand me?"

"A little, I'm half Japanese."

"Oh really, oo ako nga," at nakita niyang nagkukumahog itong may kinuha, pagkatapos ay inabot sa kanya ang apat na libro niya, napatingin naman siya dito.

"Kung okay lang, I really love your stories."

"Oh thank you, hindi ba tayo pagagalitan ni Ms. Yohko nito?"

"Don't worry I already ask her and she agreed but it still depends on you.

"Okay, pero saka mo na ipaalam sa iba okay, na ako si KnightMaster."

"Okay, walang problema," and she handed the pen.

And Natsuki both accepted it and she signed the books.

Tuwang-tuwa naman si Lucy. Pero hindi ito nakalimot na alalayan siya.

NATSUKI wasn't around, kaya mag-isa siyang namasyal. Dumaan na rin siya sa bookstore tulad ng nakasanayan niya, she really loves to read. Actually ginawan na siya ni

Natsuki ng bookshelf at malapit ng mapuno iyon.

She roam around the bookstore and one book caught her attention. Lumapit siya sa book rack at napansin niyang special rack iyon. She read the title and the book was

entitled 'MY BESTFRIEND.' The title was way too familiar to her. Yes it's common but this one was special. She took the book and read the summary.

Shizuru widened her eyes after she read the summary, she knew she read it before in Natsuki's collection. She look for the author but it was just a pen name. Agad niyang

itinanong iyon sa assistant ng naturang bookstore.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Matanong ko lang," and presented the book, kilala niyo ba kung sino ang author nitong libro?"

"I'm sorry but no one knows, anonymous pa rin kasi ang identity niya, pero ang sabu this week makikilala na siya."

"Ganun ba? Pero pang-ilang libro na'to?"

"First book na lang ang natira, yang hawak mo, sold out na kasi ang 2nd to 4th, bukas pa ang delivery, dalawa na lang ang natira kasama na yang hawak mo."

"Gusto ng lahat?"

"Maganda kasi, hindi pangkaraniwan, no wonder na tinanggap yan dito sa Japan since Japaneses daw ang writer niyan."

"Hey can you gave me call kung sakali mang malaman niyo na ang identity ng writer na'to, magpapa-reserve na rin ako ng 2nd to 4th book, I will buy this."

"Sige po, iwan niyo na lang sa akin ang contact number niyo."

"Okay."

Shizuru gave her number. She had a strong feeling that it came from Natsuki. But Natsuki was in Hiroshima, how could it happen? Then she stopped...

"..did she lie to me?" and she close her eyes thinking of Natsuki.

SHIZURU went in Natsuki's apartment, still dark. Glad to know she still have the spare key, in case Natsuki forget her key sometimes where she place it. She use the key and

the door open. She turn on the lights and lock the door behind. She went straight to the bedroom. When she went there, she turn on the bedside lamp. Nang lumiwanag

na sa loob, nagtaka siya sa ayos ng kwarto, parang may kulang. Wala din ang laptop computer nito, even their picture frame that was place in the side table.

"Ilang araw ba si Natsuki sa Hiroshima?" at binuksan ang cabinet.

Bumungad kay Shizuru ang isang package. She took and read who is the sender.

"JBOSS PUBLISHING COMPANY," and she took the book she bought, "ganun din, posible kaya? Kung ganun nga, she took my advice," at naghalungkat sa cabinet.

Shizuru search Natsuki's work in the cabinet same title of the book she bought. Di naman naglaon ay nahanap niya iyon, hindi lang yun may nakita din siyang notebook.

She took both of it. Una niya kinumpirma ang libro.

She check every sentence, every detail. Natigilan na lang siya dahil parehong-pareho at may isa pa, it looks familiar to her, the scenario of the story, it was the same when

they first met.

"Natsuki..," and she look at the book, "she really took my advice, what's her reason why she didn't tell me or what?" at itinabi na niya ang dalawa, she took her phone and

dialed Natsuki's number and call it, pero out of coverage iyon, "lagi na lang out of coverage, malapit lang naman ang Hiroshima ah," and she sighed at itinabi na rin ang

phone.

Naalala naman niya ang notebook, she took it and scan it.

"Diary?" she finally said after studying, then she chose one.

JULY 16,

I don't know what got into me, all I know was, I'm inspired, because of my bestfriend Fujino Shizuru.

It kinda weird, but she inspired me everyday. Nakagawa na ako ng story dahil sa kanya. Bumubuti na

rin ang grades ko. Siguro kulang pa ang salitang thank you.

"Ako pala ang inspirasyon niya, nakakatuwa naman," at kinilig pang bahagya, "makabasa nga ulit," and turn to the the other page, "ayun..," and she saw the date, "ang

buwan kung kailan kami huli nag-usap pagkatapos ng dalawang buwan," at hinanap ang page kung kailan siya huli nag-stay in bago niya nasagot si Reito, "got you."

SEPTEMBER 5,

NABABALIW NA AKO! Hindi pwede 'tong nararamdaman

ko, mali 'to! Maling-mali! Si Shizuru para niya akong inaakit.

Baliw naman 'tong puso at isipan ko, napagpantasyahan ko

siya ng wala sa oras. Tama ba 'tong nararamdaman ko?

You know, she's my best friend and we're both female.

Pwera na lang kung magdadalawang isip ako sa sexuality ko.

Cause this past few days I've been fantasizing about women.

Ni wala akong naramdaman sa mga lalaki. Maybe I'm a yuri. Oh God!

"My love..," at kinuha niya ang unan na ginagamit ni Natsuki, she even smell it, "hmm..my love..," at hindi na niya binitawan iyon, niyakap niya lang ito habang patuloy sa

pagbabasa ng diary.

SEPTEMBER 10,

I really meant it now. I'm in love with my bestfriend Shizuru. I realize

it now, I can't live without her, she's everything to me now. But still

I'm afraid. She might leave me and reject me if she knew this feelings

I had about her. She will be disgusted, I'm sure. I really don't know what

to do, whether I will say it or just keep it in my heart 'til I die.

Hindi ko na alam kung ano'ng gagawin ko. Nate-tempt ako na mahalikan

siya at magalaw sa tuwing lalapit siya sa akin, lalong-lalo na pag tabi kaming

matulog. Kulang na lang lalabas na itong puso ko dahil sa lakas ng kabog nito,

na parang nahihirapan akong huminga. Lagi siyang nasa isipan ko, kahit sa'n

ako lumingon, sa panaginip ko. Para na akong mababaliw.

"Kaya pala minsan nauutal siya, hay.. ang tanga-tanga ko..," at pinatuloy ang pagbabasa.

Sa tuwing yakap ko siya kapag nagtatabi sa pagtulog, parang ayaw ko

na siyang pakawalan. Na parang natatakot ako na mawala siya sa akin.

Hindi ako selfish pero sa nangyayari ngayon sa akin, naging selfish ako.

Gusto ko sa akin lang si Shizuru. Pero pinangungunahan ako ng takot ko.

She's always be my girl and I don't want to lose her.

Napahid ni Shizuru ang mga luha niya ng maramdaman niya ito sa kanyang mga pisngi. Now that she knew that Natsuki loved her, she will make sure Natsuki will tell her.

Kahit naiiyak na ay nagpatuloy siya sa pagbabasa dahil gusto niyang malaman ang lahat:

DEC. 12,

It's been a month when I last saw Shizuru. I just heard that she already had a boyfriend. It hurts me very

much, I don't know what to do next without her in my life. Yes, she's still my bestfriend, we still see each other

again . But you already know that I treated her more than anything, that she's my world. Wala din naman akong

intensyon na agawin siya, kasi isang bagay lang ang sigurado ako, masaya siya sa piling ni Reito. I'd known Reito

for so long, but good thing he didn't knew about me unless Shizuru told him. Baka ipa-salvage ako nun pag nakilala

niya ako. Siguro may nakita si Shizuru na hindi niya nakikita sa akin. Oo nga naman, bakit nga ba magkakagusto si

Shizuru sa akin? Wala ako sa kalingkingan ni Reito, isa lang akong hamak na mekaniko, hindi ko siya mabibigyan ng

magandang kinabukasan, tama lang siguro yun, na napunta siya kay Reito. And.. I'm a yuri, nobody will love me for

I am.

"You're idiot!" bulalas na lang ni Shizuru habang ang mga luha niya ay walang tigil sa pag-agos, "nakakainis ka Kuga Natsuki.. pero pakiusap patuloy mo akong mahalin,

dahil mahal din kita..," and she remember the night she gave the invitation card, dali-dali naman niyang hinanap iyon then she found it:

JAN. 3,

I just receive a confirmation from JBoss Publishing Company since I decided to submit a story to them. I chose JBoss PC

cause I notice in Shizuru's books lahat ng iyon ay galing sa JBoss PC. HIndi ko man maiparating ng maayos sa kanya kung

gaano ko siya kamahal idadaan ko na lang sa story na alay ko lahat sa kanya, kasi dun din ako malaya na maiparating sa kanya

ang wagas kong pagmamahal.

I was in verge of my happiness that moment. Ms. Yohko just called, I'll be leaving Fuuka for States, for my ever first book

signing, magpapakilala na ako sa madla na ako si KnightMaster.

"I knew it," and she look at the book and back from reading.

Release na ng 4th book ko bukas, maghihintay na lang ako ng ticket ko.

After talking to Ms. Yohko I heard my doorbell rings. Siyempre nagtaka ako, sino kaya ang bibisita sa akin ng

ganitong oras?

But then I still open the door and my beloved appear in front of me. She's still beautiful as always. She greeted me and then

I let her in. Siguro excited, agad niyang sinabi sa akin ang pakay niya. She handed me a card and told me she's getting

married. That card I was holding was an invitation card. Woah great! I expected this but still my world stops turning, my heart

stops beating. I don't know what's got into me, pride maybe. Nasabi ko sa kanya na hindi ako makakapunta which is true but I lied

na may delivery ako kahitt wala naman. Remember I rsign after publishing my 2nd book.

Parang wala ako sa sarili ko nun, sino nga ba namang tao ang gusto na makita ang minamahal na ikinakasal sa iba? Wala, hindi ba?

At isa ako dun. Gusto ko siyang maging masaya, nakakalungkot nga lang at hindi sa piling ko.

She understand, she said, alam niyang malaki ang kikitain ko pag ako mismo ang nagde-deliver, kaya yun.

Gusto niyang tabi kami matulog, pero hindi ako pumayag, dahil mali na, she's getting married and I had to stop. I love her and I

need to let her go.

Wala ng pakialam si Shizuru sa luha niya na patuloy pa rin sa pagpatak. She turn to the other page and that was the last page:

JAN. 4,

I just got my ticket, I'm leaving this afternoon. Nagsisinungaling na naman ako kay Shizuru na may pasok ako kanina,

kahit wala naman. Hinihintay ko lang siyang umalis. She texted me cause I told her so.

Tamang-tama talaga dahil honeymoon pa nina Shizuru kapag nakabalik na ako. It was the last time I may see Shizuru.

Tama na rin yun para tuluyan ko na siyang makalimutan at ibaon sa limot ang lahat, na minsan sa buhay ko nagmahal

ako ng isang Fujino Shizuru, my female bestfriend.

See you soon, I need to pack my things, mamayang 5 ang flight ko, ikaw na ang bahala sa akin.

Manhid na ang buong katawan ni Shizuru, kasalanan niya, hindi kasi niya ito nahintay. She closed her eyes at pabagsak na humiga. Hanggang sa nakatulog siya.

SHIZURU awoke when her phone rang. She pick it up without opening her eyes, then she answer it.

"Yes, hello?"

"Ms. Fujino Shizuru?"

"Yes, it's me."

"You gave me your number yesterday at the bookstore."

"Oh yeah, I remember, what is it?"

"Mamaya po kasi ang delivery ng 2nd to 4th book ni KnightMaster, mga eksaktong 10 am, baka mahirapan po ako na mapa-reserve kayo."

"Okay lang, pupunta na lang ako mamaya."

"Sige po."

"Maraming salamat."

"Walang anuman, ay siyanga pala, mamaya may live coverage sa JBoss Publishing Company, kuha mula sa States, magpapakilala na si KnightMaster."

"Dun na nagdilat ng mga mata si Shizuru at bumangon, "talaga?"

"Opo, mamaya, mga eksaktong 9 am after po kasi ay may book signing siya."

"Sige, maraming salamat talaga."

"Walang anuman po, sige po."

Hindi naman maalis ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Shizuru at dali-dali na siyang kumilos.

SHIZURU tap the bell ring when she got in the Shop where Natsuki work. Di kalaunan ay may bumati.

"Yes?" at nagulat, "Ms. Fujino."

"Hi Mr. Machiyama."

"What are you doing here? Wala na si Natsuki dito."

"Wala?"

"Oo wala na, nag-resign na siya, hindi mo alam?"

Umiling naman si Shizuru, "hindi po eh."

"Naku ang batang yun talaga," sabay kamot sa ulo, "ang totoo niyan magda-dalawang buwan na ng mag-resign siya, nanghinayang nga ako, pero hindi ko siya mapipilit,

teka nga, ba't wala kang alam dito? You two were close right?"

"Yun na nga po Mr. Machiyama, naging malihim na rin po si Natsuki, sa akin, pero okay lang po, nasagot niyo na po ang nais kong itanong."

"Okay sige."

"Sige po."

"Ms. Fujino?"

"Po?"

"Natsuki went here days ago,I don't know, I saw something in Natsuki, I couldn't explain but one thing I'm sure, she's sad and lonely, parang hindi siya ang Natsuki na

kilala ko, you know she's look like a son to me, sorry for that I treat her like a man."

"It's okay."

"If it's okay, take care of Natsuki, I'd seen her grown, ayokong nakikita siyang mag-isa at malungkot, so please, take care of her."

Shizuru smiled and nod, "I promise Mr. Machiyama, I'll take care of her."

"Thank you."

"Bye," and she left.

Napahinga naman ng maluwag si Mr. Machiyama.

DUMIRETSO si Shizuru sa bookstore para bumili ng libro ni Natsuki. Pagkatapos ay umuwi ng apartment ni Natsuki, para maghintay sa live coverage.

LUCY knock at the bathroom when it's near 2pm. NAg-aayos kasi si Natsuki.

"Mr. Kuga?"

"Yes?"

"It's time."

"Oh yeah, just a minute."

"Okay."

Natsuki calmed down herself when she look at herself in the mirror.

"Okay Kuga this is it, di bale ng malaman ni Shizuru 'to, siya din naman ang nag-suggest, hay.. di bale na nga," and she arrange her suit, "kaya mo yan," at lumabas na

siya ng CR.

Sinalubong naman siya ni Lucy.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"It's my job Sir, this way."

And they turn left.

"First time niyo ho ba?"

"Yeah it is."

"Relax lang po kayo Sir."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"Goodluck ho."

"Thanks."

WALA pang 9 am ay binuksan na ni Shizuru ang tv. She waited hanggang sa eksaktong 9 ay meron nga.

Marami ang nagulat ng magtapat na si Natsuki na si KnightMaster at siya ay iisa. Di lang yun ganun na rin ng magtapat siya sa kanyang trabaho bago maisipang

mag-submit ng story, pero hindi iyon ikinahihiya ni Natsuki.

Natuwa naman si Shizuru dahil kahit sa kabila ng kasikatan nito ay nanatili itong nakayapak sa lupa. And she was longing for her to come home.

EWAN ni Natsuki kung ano'ng gagawin, lahat na lang kasi ng lugar na pupuntahan niya ay pinagkakaguluhan siya ng mga babae. Okay lang naman kung magpapa-book

signing lang dahil tatanggapin niya iyon. Pagkatapos kasi ng presscon ito na ang nangyayari sa kanya, halos hatakin siya at ayaw ng pakawalan ng mga fans.

One day using her fake identity, she went to the mall, sa kakaikot niya sa loob ng mall ay nadaanan niya ang Jewelry Shop. She doubted to get in pero may kung ano'ng

pwersa ang tumulak sa kanya na pumasok, so she gave in.

Looks like no one notice her or no one knows her when she roam around.

"Looks like you were searching for something Sir."

"Yeah."

"What is it? I can help."

"Ah.. it's an engagement ring."

"What kind of ring Sir?"

"Any kind, can you show me some?"

"Sure Sir," at kumuha na, saka ipinrisinta.

Tumingin-tingin naman si Natsuki, namimili ng isa. Nagpaliwanag naman ang babae. Hanggang sa nasipat ng paningin niya ang isang singsing.

"What kind of ring is this?" turo ni Natsuki sa isang singsing na halo ang kulay ng diamante.

"Ah it's an emerald cut ruby ring."

"I see."

"It's fresh from Japan, Sir."

"Really, well I'm a Japanese, can I take a look at it?"

"Sure Sir," at kinuha, saka iniabot.

Tinanggap naman iyon ni Natsuki at tiningnan mabuti, 'emerald cut ruby ring, it symbolizes me and Shizuru, she will like this.. but, she's married now, bahala na,' "I'll take

this one."

"Okay Sir."

"DALAWANG araw na lang babalik na ako sa Fuuka," sabi ni Natsuki habang tinitingnan ang biniling singsing, "masaya na siya ngayon," and she get sighed, "hindi ko alam

kung ano'ng pumasok sa utak ko at binili ko 'to, samantalang alam ko ng kasal na siya," and she put it down, "baliw ka na," and close her eyes when she heard her doorbell

rings, "sino kaya yun?" and she get up to open the door.

Napagbuksan ng pinto ni Natsuki si Lucy, nahahalata niya ang feelings nito para sa kanya, but she ignore it, nasa puso pa rin kasi niya si Shizuru.

"Lucy what are you doing here?"

"Yayain sana kitang lumabas, dalawang araw ka na lang dito diba?"

"Yeah, pero nakakahiya naman ikaw pa ang nagyaya."

"Okay lang yun, pasalamat ko na rin kasi ako yung unang fan na nakakuha ng pirma mo."

"Pati yun lang, pasok ka muna."

"Thanks," and she get in and followed her.

Lucy roamed her eyes around the room.

"Wow your room is beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Malinis ka sa gamit mo."

"My bestfriend in Fuuka taught me how, baka daw magkasakit ako."

"Wow, he's sweet for a friend."

"Ahm it's a she."

"Oh," and she found the frame, "ito ba siya?"

Napatingin naman si Natsuki and she saw Lucy holding the frame, "yeah, she is."

"She's beautiful."

"Very beautiful."

"Your bestfriend?"

"Yeah, but she's married now."

"You love her, don't you?"

At hindi nakasagot si Natsuki.

"It's okay."

"Sorry for that."

"No need, but did you confess?"

"No, I might lose our friendship if I did, I don't like, siya na lang ang natitira kong pamilya."

"I'm her."

"Thanks, but she's different."

"You really love her."

"I did."

"You know what, base on your stories about her and the cares she gives you, I feel something different."

"What do you mean?"

"I really can't tell, I'm not sure."

"Tell me."

"Hmm.. she loves you."

"I know, for a friend."

"No, more than that, forget it, I'm really not sure."

"Okay, I'll be in a minute."

"Sure, go ahead," and Natsuki left, napatingin na lang siya sa frame.

LUCY and Natsuki went out, they roamed everywhere.

"If I can take Shizuru here, ginawa ko na."

"You still can, pwede mo siyang kidnapin."

"Silly, ayoko nga, hmm but maybe someday."

"She's a very lucky girl."

And Natsuki just smile.

"PWEDE ba kitang ihatid sa airport?"

"Ikaw kung wala kang gagawin, magpaalam ka muna kay Ms. Yohko, pero wag mong pilitin ha."

"Okay, mga ano'ng oras ang flight mo?"

"After lunch, 10 am kasi ang book signing."

"Okay, babalik ka pa ba dito?"

"Depende yun."

"Okay, uh sige uuwi na ako."

"I'll take you home."

"No, it's fine, magpahinga ka na."

"Sigurado ka?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, ingat ka."

"Bye Natsuki goodnight."

"Goodnight," and Lucy turn back then she call her again, "Lucy."

"Yes?"

"There's someone who can love you, for who you really are, just wait for her."

And Lucy smiled, "I hope so, bye," and she left.

"Goodnight," and she sighed after it.

KINABUKASAN inihatid ng JBoss Publishing Company si Natsuki sa airport.

"My staff will take care of you there, I'm sorry I can't be with you in Fuuka, I have my conference in France."

"It's okay Ms. Yohko and besides I'm in my hometown, I will be okay there."

"Call anytime."

"I will, thank you," and she handed her hand.

Ms. Yohko accepted it, "no Natsuki, thank you."

"You're welcome then," at nagbitiw na, then she look at to Lucy then she embrace her, "thank you for everything and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Natsuki, thank you, mas matutuwa ako pag nakilala ko si Shizuru."

"I will try."

"Try to confess to her, don't be afraid."

"I will, I leave now."

"Take care."

And Natsuki left with her bagpack, nasa eroplano na kasi ang Ducati niya.

"BUKAS ang uwi niya, mga 10 am ang book signing niya, I will surprise her," and Shizuru just smile.

MADALING araw na ng makauwi si Natsuki sa apartment niya sa Fuuka. Pinagkaguluhan pa siya sa airport at naalala niya worldwide coverage iyong ginawa niya.

"Nakauwi na rin sa wakas," and she lied down on the bed and close her eyes and fell into deep sleep.

Natsuki woke up again when she heard her phone rang so she pick it up and answer it with her eyes closed, "hello?"

"Hey Natsuki it's Lucy."

"Hey."

"Wait, are you still in bed?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no Natsuki, you need to wake up now."

"It's still dark."

"No Natsuki it's already morning, dito oo gabi na, Natsuki you're homw now, may book signing ka pa."

"What?" and she open her both eyes, "it can't be! I'll hang up now."

"Faster Natsuki."

And end call.

"HINDI ko aakalain na karami, if Shizuru was here, kung hindi dahil sa kanya wala 'to."

"KnightMaster magsisimula na."

"Hai," and she sighed then she followed.

Hiyawang ng mga fans ang sumalubong kay Natsuki ng lumabas siya sa mini backstage.

"Kung pwedehin madaliin mo, mas dumarami ang mga tao dito."

"Okay, bu I can't promise."

"Bahala na."

"Alright," and she sit at the vacant cahir.

Agad namang pumila ang mga fans.

Hindi na namalayan ni Natsuki ang oras, ewan niya kung ilang oras na siyang nakaupo, masakit na rin ang mga panga niya sa kakangiti at mga kamay niya sa kakapirma.

"Looks like konti na lang ang pila, mabibilang na."

"Mabuti naman kung ganun," Natsuki said habang pumipirma.

"And finally were down to the last one."

"Kakain ako ng marami nito," Natsuki commented, then she's amazed cause she saw her 4 books in front of her, "wow you really bought this 4, thank

you, your name?"

"Shizuru..."

Napatigil naman si Natsuki.

"..Fujino Shizuru."

Natsuki now was widening her eyes, hindi siya nabibingi, hindi siya nagkamali sa narinig niya, she heard it correct, kaya naman una niyang

tiningnan ang kaliwa nitong kamay and she didn't found any ring.

"Imposibleng ikaw siya, magka-pangalan lang siguro kayo," and she signed the first book.

"I'm not married Na-tsu-ki."

At nabitawan na ni Natsukiang hawak na sign pen. She just heard Shizuru's endearment to her, kaya naman nag-angat na siya ng mukha para

makasiguro and then she finally met those very beautiful ruby eyes she'd ever seen. Parang tumigil ang mundo niya.

"Kamusta?"

"Shizuru..."

"Yo! It's me."

"How?"

"I will explain later cause I want it in private at saka pirmahan mo na ang mga libro."

"Oh," and she signed all of it.

Di na rin nagtagal si Natsuki sa naturang bookstore after the book signing since Shizuru was the last.

NAPAGSOLO ang dalawa sa di mataong lugar na di din kalayuan sa bookstore.

"Long time no see," panimula ni Shizuru.

"Yeah," and she kept staring at Shizuru's left hand.

And Shizuru notice it, "I really meant what I said earlier, I'm not married."

"Why? I mean.. there's an invitation, you had the engagement ring..."

"Na-realize ko lang, I will not be happy if I marry Reito and I'm very happy when I'm with you," and she get the notebook, "hindi ka na rin

makaka-deny kung hindi mo sasabihin sa akin na tulad ko na mahal mo rin ako," and she gave it to her.

Nagulat naman si Natsuki, "hindi ko namalayan na wala 'to sa cabinet ko."

"Kauuwi mo lang po galing States, pa'no mo malalaman? At may book signing ka pa."

"Yeah."

"O ano, itatanggi mo pa rin ba?"

"Iba ang pagmamahal ko para sa'yo at kailanman hindi mo yun maiintindihan."

"Hindi Natsuki, pareho tayo," and she cupped Natsuki's face and gently kiss her.

Nagulat naman si Natsuki sa nangyari.

"Ako ang una, ikaw ang nasa isip ko ng masagot ko si Reito, pumayag ako na magpakasal sa kanya dahil desperado ako na posiblemo pa akong

mahalin, at alam kong mali iyon kaya kinausap ko na si Reito na itigil na dahil hindi ko na kaya na magpanggap at itangging mas mahal kita," and

Natsuki kiss her this time.

"Nakuha ko na ang nais mong iparating, pero tama ka mali ang ginawa mo."

"Alam ko kaya patawarin mo ako, ang nais ko lang naman ay ang makasama ka habambuhay, hindi ko kaya na hindi ikaw ang kasama ko,

masaya ako sa'yo, hindi ko nq rin gagawin yun," at bumitaw siya at lumayo saka tumayo, "tatanggapin ko ng maluwang sa dibdib ko kung hindi mo

ako kayang mahalin, pero kailanman hindi magbabago ang pag-ibig ko para sa'yo," and she get her things, "sige, aalis na ako," and she turn her

back then wipe her tears na hindi tumigil sa pag-agos and walk away.

Natsuki clench her fist and close her eyes when she remember her mother always said: Sundin mo kung ano ang nasa puso mo, dahil ikaw lamang

ang nakakaalam kung ano ang totoo, wag mo silang isipin at pakinggan dahil yun lang ang makakasira sa'yo, ganun ang magmahal, yun ay kung

sigurado na talaga."

"Shizuru..," and she stood and back to her motorcycle and after that she ran after Shizuru.

"KAYA mo yan Shizuru wag kang susuko," and she kept wiping her tears.

"SHIZURU!"

"Natsuki..?" and she turn her back, hingal naman ito.

"Sandali lang...," and she slowly calm herself down, "may kinuha lang ako saglit.. sa Ducati ko..."

"Eh ang layo nun..."

"Di bale na, ang importante nahabol kita at saka may sasabihin ako sa'yo kaya makinig ka muna sa akin."

"S-Sige."

"Pasensya na kung minsan engot ako, alam mo kasi tao lang din ako, natatakot, nato-torpe, pero hindi na ngayon, kung okay lang," and kneeled

her right leg, thenshe get something on her pocket.

Naguguluhan naman si Shizuru, then she saw Natsuki opening a small box in front of her and present it to her.

"I bought this on States, but don't worry dito yan ginawa, Shizuru kung gusto mo ako makasama habambuhay pakasalan mo ako, you're not

married anyway, kaya tayo na lang ang magpakasal, tutal magkapareho lang tayo, mahal natin ang isa't-isa ng higit pa sa lahat."

Lalo namang napaiyak si Shizuru, "Natsuki..."

"Magpakasal na tayo Fujino Shizuru."

"Natsuki naman eh..."

Hanggang sa may nangialam na. Pinupursige si Shizuru na sagutin na ito.

"Wag mo silang pakinggan, nasa sa'yo ang desisyon, willing naman akong maghintay eh," at pumantay na si Shizuru sa kanya.

"Ayoko ng maulit ang pagsagot ko sa iba," and held her both cheeks, "kaya oo Natsuki, magpakasal na tayo," and Natsuki kiss her.

Hiyawan naman ang nanonood.

"Sabi mo yan ha, wala ng bawian."

"Hindi ko babawiin."

"Hai," and wore the ring in Shizuru's finger, then she kiss her again, "I love you."

"I love you too," and kiss her more this time.

\- THE END-


End file.
